The alliance
ed and edd get to the museum where it rains they enter and put eddy body down edd: ok ed lets search and find galaxion then they here something and its like a fight at the planetarium edd: sounds like a battle there lets check out ed: double d look ed showes double d a familiar slime down the floor ed: its the same demon broth of rolf edd: then that must mean that eddy brain is still alive lets go they enter the planetarium and sneak and they there galaxion fighting someone galaxion: kneel to my superior technological mind necromancer galaxion is fighting the familiar keviniscopus keviniscopus: blow your citizen hide corners barbarian edd: theres galaxion and oh my thats kevin ancestor keviniscopus and looks pretty spry for 120 old and theres the ed toybox and is that then there is a jar which contains eddy brain eddy: double d ed get me out of here this place smells like alien and patchouli galaxion: double d and ed the interlopas who foiled my scheme to collect the toys of power and reimprossened me in the scam zone keviniscopus: double d and ed the great grandsons of those two dorks who ruined my plan of unleashing yog-soggoth and taking over the world galaxion: i hate those guys keviniscopus: i hate those guys galaxion: yes yes a common enemy i propose an alliance keviniscopus: you get the galaxy i get the earth galaxion: agreed double d: oh oh galaxion: minions after them then the minions chase them eddy: guys oh man now im stuck here with the alliance of c-list supervillains uh i liked more better when they were fighting back at the museum ed and edd escape the minions edd: well we know that eddy brain is alive and kicking but we need to brake those to lovebirds from here excuse me ed then edd goes to the egyptian exibit and grabes a brain of the pharaoh and goes back and puts it in eddy body edd: hello anybody there then eddy body moves voice: torments of asarius will be leyd on your feet heritics the wrath of ah anubi edd: no but we get that a lot we are double d and ed voice: im edu-mak and i suppose you want some tidius boom returning our spirit from the shadowrly world yes edd: well if its not enough hard your majesty i suppose we can use your help of rescuing eddy brain from villains and if everything works as planned i quess you can pick your fight with an ancestor of a friend of ours and super powered alien edu-mak: alien that does sound promesing very well i shall grand your boom its shouldnt be to much trouble with all this toys of the gods secreted in this little body ed: toys of the gods you to have the gift edu-mak: its that what they are called today my people were calling the curse of horas ungretfull recious ed: meat you got creppy brain powers we will rescue eddy come along my friend edu-mak: led on barbarians edd sees an office and it belongs to keviniscopus edd: that should be interesting but then some tentacles pop from the floor edd: oh my those tentacles are very dangerous then the pharaoh uses the phone and they teleport with the office sign and they teleport in a small office edd: so this is keviniscopus office edu-mak: what a dump then someone comes edd: someone is coming voice: why have you left the planetarium keviniscopus: that intergalactic dork is driving me nuts and those minions are a threat to my beautifull museum cant you do something voice: get a grip on yourself man cant you see im struggling to get the toys of power is almost over keviniscopus: you think i dont know that if being dreaming for this secong chance for decades voice: then stop whyning and get back in there keviniscopus: yes sir dr norrington right away dr norrington then keviniscopus goes away edd: norrington we dont have bussiness lets go they teleport back and then ed sees a inflamabile plane picture and he uses the rhynoplasty and he transforms into a inflamabile plane ed: look at me guys edd: ed be carefull i think i have an idea when inflamabile ed gets close to the tapestry of yog-soggoth ed gets a bomb edd: could you move just a little ed ed: why double d edd: no reason then edd lauches the bomb and exploses and ed releases gazes and the tapestry burns ed: weeeeeeee edd: oh the suck you manitry ed transforms back ed: that was awesome then keviniscopus comes and the three hide keviniscopus: who is making all that noise then he looks shocked keviniscopus: yog-soggoth no gr he sees the minion and goes back edd: ok lets go keviniscopus enters keviniscopus: galaxion galaxion: what keviniscopus: your dork of minions have destroyed the museum yog-soggoth tapestry galaxion: o really galixa minion: yes sir galaxion: did any one of you destroyed monsieur keviniscopus precise tapestry minion: no sir galaxion: i believe you offer me an apology partner keviniscopus: you right im sorry galaxion: apology accepted keviniscopus: sorry that your minions are dorks galaxion: thats it i had enough with your cries petulant whyning keviniscopus: petulant well heded up to hear with you berberest aptitude and your disqusting breath galaxion: disqusting breath , this alliance is over then they fight keviniscopus: so beat it eddy: it warms my heart to see them fighting again i think so double d and ed better come before these two losers knock over my jar or worse kiss and make up then ed and edd enter edd: wait here your majesty this move requires some sneackiness and that body your wearing isnt know for itself edu-mak: very well galaxion: resistance is pointless teran flee keviniscopus: eat my premortial wrath space boy then edd and ed comes by eddy brain and grabbes it eddy: its about time edd: we could of been here if someone i know could of shut his mouth then edu-mak comes eddy: hey my body walks without my brain how did you work that out edd: i found the brain in the egyptian exibit nice kid but a little aptitude lets go before they find out common you highness , your majesty edu-mak: the toybox its mine again then edu-mak goes to the toybox galaxion: the brain keviniscopus: the box eddy: guys you dint put the a psychic brain of a pharaoh in my body did you edd: ah maybe eddy: its so cool then the toybox glows and the two villain bow down galaxion: must resist keviniscopus: norrington help me edu-mak: by hammer of ptah , the hangnails of beston , and the power of anubis the reality will belong to edu-mak edd: i think we should leave eddy: you think then the eds runs but then a huge light appears and then the screens fades black to be continued